


Fontcest 100 Moods Challenge

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Series: Writing Challenges [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Moods Challenge, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Depressed Red, Fontcest, Gaster is totally Sans and Papyrus' father, Goddamn red chill, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm sorry Toby, Incest, Kid Papyrus, Kid Sans, M/M, Papyrus is a cinnamonroll and would do anything for a complete stranger, Prostitution - (mentioned), Red Needs a Hug, Red had such a hard life, Red is still depressed, Sibling Incest, Underfell is a bad bad place, Underfell is still a bad place, Underfell meets Underswap, and Edge is an ungrateful twat, babybones bros, brief mention of Gaster, he's too cute seriously, the precious optomistic bab, tra la la beware the man who speaks in hands, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: In which the author took a list of 100 moods off of the internet (so if some of them are similes, blame vocabulary.com) and writes 100 ficletsThe ratings gonna change. K? It's inevitable.





	1. Abandoned

He didn't understand how Papyrus could be so optimistic. They were sick and hungry and tired and Papyrus still managed to keep a smile on his face.

Sans asked him why, once. Why he could be filled with so much Hope. And Papyrus told him _Daddy will come find us._ But that was a week ago. Papyrus knows now that Gaster isn't coming. Now he believes Sans when he tells him he's dead. But Papyrus is still all smiles and cheer and it dumbfounds Sans.

So he asks him again.

_why do you have so much hope, papyrus?_

_I have to have enough Hope for the both of us, brother!_

And it was said with such firmness and such Determination that Sans stopped in his tracks to look at him. And Papyrus looked back, a wide smile across his face even though it was tinted orange from illness. And it was in that moment that Sans realized Papyrus wasn't naturally optimistic -- he was optimistic because of Sans. Because as long as he had his brother, everything would be fine.

And Sans swore to himself that everything _would_ be fine for Papyrus, that he'd make sure he was safe and happy and warm no matter the cost. He swore to himself that never again would his baby brother be alone.


	2. Accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating bumped to T for the implications and the language in this one!

All throughout Red's -- that's his new nickname, he needs to remember not to yell at people when they call him that -- life, he'd been treated as less than nothing. A stain upon society. After all, that's the opinion Boss had of him, and Boss' opinion was law. He treated Sans like dirt, so the rest of the underground did too. The only reason he wasn't dusted, he was walking EXP anyways, was because they knew Boss would dust them in return. But he doesn't care about Red. He only keeps Red alive as a symbolism. You're considered tough if you can survive in the underground with no help, even tougher if you can save someone else.  ~~Even though Red was the one who raised Papyrus.~~

So Red was treated like garbage his entire life. He would have called himself Boss' pet with the collar and all, but he wouldn't even treat the Infuriating Mutt like Boss treats him. He was used only to make Boss money; that was the only good thing he could do for him, after all. So Boss whored him out, forcing him to walk the streets and offer himself up for gold. If he came home at night empty handed,  ~~~~Boss ~~beat him until he was knocked~~ ~~unconscious~~ wasn't very happy. 

Red was never treated as anything but a sex slave, so when he found himself in a backwards-ass world, of course he was on full alert. It didn't take long for Blue and  ~~Boss~~ Stretch to find him. He stood out so much from the rest of the town he was practically a beacon for attention. And when he saw Stretch, he nearly curled in on himself in fear.  _Boss is here, God why is Boss here, Boss shouldn't be here._

He hadn't been expecting him to crouch down and ask him if he was okay. 

It took a long time for Red to get used to this new world, to get used to the fact that no one was going to dust him while his guard was down. That Fighting never crossed any of these monsters minds. But when he accepted it, he finally felt...  _safe._


	3. Agressive

Red was all bark and no bite. 

The doppelganger of his brother literally seemed to fall out of the sky one day. And, _stars_ , was he a cad. They had just been trying to help him and he nearly bit their heads off in the way he shouted and screamed and cursed. It had taken a lot of convincing on Papyrus' part to get the skeleton home.

Once there, Red acted as though he was the king of the place. And it was infuriating. He lazed around on the couch and _refused_ to do anything he was asked. But, Papyrus found, even though Red would curse him out when he asked him to do something, the task would have been _magically_ done later.

He also found that if he lost his own temper and screamed back, Red would instantly shut up and do whatever he was asked.

It took a while for Papyrus to puzzle it out, but eventually he came to a conclusion. He figured Red had to be scared, and was lashing out in anger as his defense mechanism. Where Sans had puns, Red had aggressiveness.

It took a few months, but eventually Red's behavior calmed down.


	4. Amazed

It wasn't hard to impress a child, if he were being honest. Though he couldn't stop the rush of satisfaction that swept through him as his baby brother Sans tried to puzzle out how he'd made a coin appear from behind his skull. He supposes he's cheating though, using his levitation to hover the coin just outside Sans' view.

But it keeps both of them entertained in the damp alleyway, and it only costs 1G. Only one gold coin to make his brother happy.

He gives the quarter to him and tells him to keep a good hold on it, because it's special. He tells him it's lucky and magic and it will make all his wishes come true throughout his life. And Sans tells him he'll never ever lose it. And Papyrus knows that's not true, knows that he'll forget about it one day. Probably spend it in a lump of other coins to buy himself a treat when they're older, or maybe even lose it. But he knows the thought is there, and all he feels in that moment is complete love for his brother.

* * *

 

Sans rubbed his thumb against the gold coin in his pocket, his lucky charm that he's had as long as he could remember. He doesn't remember where he got it, or when he got it, but he knows that in some way it's important to him. And so he keeps his hand clasped around it as he moves a hand to knock on the frightening looking door of Captain Alphys.

This was it. He was going to join the Royal Guard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just trailed way off of 'amazed' in favor of sentimentality. because AWWW


End file.
